Forbidden Desires
by Demonwolf
Summary: Takes place after 'Secret of the Cursed Mask.' Sesshomaru desires Kaname Kururugi. And Kaname desires the demon lord. Rated T now, but the rating may go up.
1. Sesshomaru's Desire

**Ch. 1: Sesshomaru's Desire**

_Disclaimer: I own no one_

New York City was used to strange sights. Street performers, people fighting for obscure causes or even just young people trying to make a fashion statement. Natives of the small island city had learned to blink at these sights so long as they themselves weren't affected.

New York had never seen a sight like this man.

He was tall, easily more than six feet, but he was also slender, with fine angular features that bespoke of noble lineage. His long white hair reached the backs of his legs and had a sheen no shampoo could ever hope to give. His ears were pointed and his eyes were golden. On his forehead was a purple mark shaped like a crescent moon and he boasted two horizontal purple stripes under his eyes.

Despite his presence in the theater district, the young man's clothing would have made anyone stop and stare. He was garbed in a long white robe, decorated I with red cherry blossoms, white breaches, and black slippers. On his left hip were strapped two swords, bound close so they wouldn't swing loose. But by far his most discerning garment was a long fluffy cloak, wound around his right shoulder with the end trailing behind him.

The man walked the city streets, not hurrying, but neither pausing to look around him. His slender white hands, the nails long and sharp, poked out of his billowing sleeves and he kept flexing his left fist, as though reacquainting himself with it.

The people walking up and down the streets at night, the homeless, the night shift workers, and the ne'er-do-wells, all gazed upon this young man with a mixture of awe and fear. No one dared to approach him, some inner instinct warning those who beheld him to stay away. An instinct that was obeyed without question.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The man turned at the high-pitched call, his face belaying no expression. Running as fast as his stubby legs would allow him, a squat, toad-like imp of a creature with a frog-like face and bulging yellow eyes came hurrying up the street to catch up with the strange aristocrat. The imp paused by the man's leg, gasping for breath. He was dressed in plain brown robes and breaches and his green feet were bare. In one three-fingered hand, he clutched a wooden staff that ended in a carving of the heads of an old man and a young woman.

"Jaken," Lord Sesshomaru said, his voice soft, but strong as steel. The imp looked up at his master.

"Forgive me for saying so, my Lord, but we have been searching this human-infested hellhole all day. There's been so sign of the one you seek."

"No, there hasn't," Sesshomaru agreed. He turned away from his servant and kept walking. "We'll just have to keep looking."

"My Lord!" Jaken exclaimed, but the young lord didn't turn around. He didn't need to; seconds later, his sharp ears caught the frantic pattering of Jaken's feet as the imp struggled to keep up.

"You seem to be going to a lot of trouble to find a mere mortal," Jaken grumbled.

"This is no mere mortal, as you are well aware of, Jaken," Sesshomaru replied, not raising his voice. "This girl possess the power of the Shikigami; she is far from normal."

"Still." Jaken let his voice trail off and Sesshomaru ignored him, his mind too focused on what he sought.

Or rather, _whom_ he sought.

Kaname Kururugi, the girl with the power of the Shikigami.

He had met her some time ago, when the girl had been separated from traveling with his half-breed brother and his companions. He had recognized Kaname's clothing as being familiar to that of Kagome's, Inuyahsa's priestess lover and had originally assumed he'd have to baby sit the wretched mortal while searching Naraku's castle for his elusive enemy. Much to his surprise, Kaname not only joined him in battle against Naraku's demons, but her power proved to be a valuable asset as well. After returning Kaname to Inuyahsa's' group, Sesshomaru had temporarily abandoned his search for Naraku to learn more about the mysterious Shikigami power. His efforts had proved useful in more ways than one; pity he'd had to torture that old monk before the human would perform the ritual that would regrow his left arm. Sesshomaru had been willing to let him live.

Sesshomaru's quest had led him to an abandoned temple, where he'd found heaps of scrolls documenting the power of the Shikigami. He'd learned that it existed in all creatures, but that demons usually never tapped into it because they were almost always focused on their own demonic power. Usually, the humans who somehow tapped into their Shikigami became monks or priestesses and traveled the world fighting demons and monsters and such. But what caught Sesshomaru's eye were notes written by an unknown, obviously demon, author.

_A human with the power of the Shikigami will soon find that living an ordinary life-style is out of the question. The Shikigami will grant them a lifespan equivalent to that of a demon, ensuring that they will outlive any family members who lack the power. On top of that, a male or female with the Shikigami will find it harder to find a mate; males will grow to hate weak women while females will feel oppressed and tied down by male lovers. However, a demon who could claim a Shikigami-wielding human for a mate would find themselves very fortunate indeed. Their children, though half-human, would inherit both demonic power and Shikigami power, making them more powerful than most demons could ever hope to be. Such half-breeds are rare; at the time of this writing, none are alive._

Those words had branded themselves in Sesshomaru's mind and he'd immediately sought out Inuyasha, only to find that she was gone. According to the priestess Kagome, Kaname had managed to return to her own world, the place where Kagome was from.

Not to be daunted by circumstance, Sesshomaru had explored the Bone-Eater's Well, noting its unusual aura. It had taken him a full month, but he'd eventually been able to find a way to unlock its power and use it to create his own portal to "the present." Leaving Rin behind with Ah-Un, he and Jaken had ventured forth to find Kaname Kururugi.

The strange world had initially surprised him (though he'd been careful not to let Jaken see his feelings), but locating Kaname's scent hadn't been too difficult. Traveling through the skies at night, Sesshomaru had managed to find his way to her home, noting that she came from a family of shrine-keepers. No wonder the Shikigami power had emerged in her, despite the absence of demons and monsters.

Unfortunately, there was no sign of activity at the shrine. Easily forcing his way inside, Sesshomaru had let Jaken gawk over the odd layout and unfamiliar devices and searched the house for clues that could tell him where his quarry was. A half hour of searching later, he'd found a letter addressed to whom he could only guess was Kaname's father, asking him and his family to spend the summer in New York City to teach Japanese culture at something called a University. Yet another setback; a setback that had been unexpectedly solved by Jaken crashing into a large circular object that spun as it fell and landed showing the country of Japan.

Intrigued by what was obviously a map, Sesshomaru had managed to pinpoint New York City's location. Getting there, however, proved to be a bit of a hassle, even for a demon lord as powerful as he was. Crossing the vast ocean had drained him of nearly half his power and he'd been forced to take the journey across the country called America at a slower pace than he would have liked. A full week had passed before he'd reached New York City and he'd had to allow himself another two days to fully restore his power. Sesshomaru was pleased that once he'd found Kaname, he'd be able to create a portal back to his own time; it would save him the trouble of taking the girl back to Japan.

"My Lord?" Jaken had spoke up again.

"What is it?"

"I was just saying, My Lord, while I understand your fascination with this strange power, it still seems like you're going to a lot of trouble to absorb the girl's Shikigami."

Sesshomaru halted, ignoring Jaken's frantic apologies as the imp collided with his leg. The demon lord allowed the ghost of a smile to flicker across his face.

It was true he'd kept his findings from the scroll a secret, even from Jaken. It had cut down on the imp's trying to talk him out of his quest, but now that they had reached New York, Sesshomaru decided it was time to divulge his true intentions to his servant.

"I do not intend to absorb the power of the Shikigami, Jaken. Such an act is beneath me."

"Then, why all the fuss if you're not going to put the Shikigami to good use, My Lord?"

"I fully intend to put the Shikigami to good use."

"How do you-"

"Kaname Kururugi carries the power of the Shikigami within her. She uses it well and is a strong and reliable fighter." Sesshomaru's cold eyes gleamed. "What more could a demon ask for in a mate?"

"A MATE?" Jaken all but screamed. "My Lord! The girl is a human and you want her for a mate? Why would you even entertain the notion of-"

"Enough, Jaken!" Now Sesshomaru raised his voice. "Who I plan to mate with is none of your concern! I desire Kaname Kururugi and I shall _have_ Kaname Kururugi!"

"But, My Lord! If you mate with this human, your children shall be half-demons! Why would you want such a thing when you can't stand your own mongrel of a half-brother?" Sesshomaru started walking again, explaining as he did.

"Inuyasha's human blood is that of an ordinary wretched mortal. I don't know why my father ever bothered mating with her. However, to mate with a human who possess the power of the Shikigami is not only an honor, but such a mate will produce children on par with the most powerful of demons. Who better to be my mate?"

"Well, when you put it that way," Jaken murmured. "But what shall you do if the girl does not wish to be your mate?"

"I'll persuade her. In the end, Kaname will be mine."


	2. Pressing Thoughts

**Ch. 2: Pressing Thoughts**

Kaname glanced out at the window as she finished typing. She was glad that the Plaza Hotel was so close to Central Park, but the trees were constantly reminding her of the forests of Feudal Japan. Kaname groaned and turned back to her laptop, scanning her essay on the history of New York City one more time. Kaname was pleased that she had a flair for English and could thus borrow books from the University library where her father was working that summer.

Now if only math and science would come a little easier…

Regardless, the assignment was a welcome distraction from the dream she'd had. Kaname focused on a section of her paper, trying to force the images out of her head, but to no avail. The tantalizing sights she'd experienced while asleep crept right back in.

Truthfully, the dreams had begun not long after her adventure in the Feudal era. Kaname could still remember the first of these particular night time adventures.

_She was lying on a soft bed of cool sheets and fluffy pillows. The satin was smooth against her bare skin, which was flushed with anticipation. Hormones gushed from her brain into her bloodstream, heightening every sense and making her shudder at the smallest touch of fabric. But she wanted more…_

At first, Kaname wasn't too worried. She _was_ a teenage girl after all and her hormones were still balancing themselves out. Besides, dreams like that weren't a sign of anything bad; her health teacher had explained that people experienced sexual dreams all the time and it was perfectly natural. No harm done.

At least, until the next dream.

_The same bed, the same feeling. Kaname could barely open her eyes, she was so weighed down with lust. Her breath came in short hitching gasps and her entire body felt like it had been shot through with an electric current._

"_Kaname," a voice whispered. "Kaname."_

_A figure leaned over her, long white hair sweeping her bare stomach. Clawed hands stroked her, trailing lines of fire over her skin._

"_Kaname, my beautiful Kaname." The man's voice was strong, but as soft as the linen she was lying on. Kaname reached for her dream lover, whispering._

"_Oh, my lord Sesshomaru."_

Sesshomaru?

That had been one hell of an awakening. Kaname had nearly jumped out of bed the minute her eyes had opened, but the lingering feeling of lust had remained, not fading until noon.

Satisfied with her work, Kaname commanded the laptop to print her document on the wireless printer a few feet away. With a sigh, the girl got up to retrieve her work, her mind free once more.

She'd hoped the summer in New York would stop the nighttime fantasies, but it hadn't. Last night, Kaname's mind had indulged her with fantasies of Lord Sesshomaru lying on top of her, kissing her, stroking her and… pleasuring her. Even now, the image made Kaname turn as red as a tomato and she was glad each of her family members had separate rooms. She didn't want to think about the conversations that would follow if her parents or brother heard her moaning in her sleep.

Essay in hand, Kaname entered the main living room Her father was at the dining table, writing out a lesson plan while her mother was ironing a dress. Her thirteen-year-old brother, Kenta, was slouched on the floor, playing one of his many videos games that involved beating some one up.

"All finished, Kaname?" her father asked, looking up at her.

"Yes, Dad. That's the last one."

"Good, Kaname. Glad to see one of you has been diligent with your schoolwork." The last remark was aimed at Kenta, who replied,

"I'm working on mine. Halfway done, in fact."

"Halfway done with your work or halfway done with the first assignment?" Kaname couldn't help herself asking, making both her parents chuckle.

"Shut up, Kaname," her brother muttered, already drawn back into the alternate reality.

Alternate reality; she should only be so lucky.

"Kaname, are you alright? You look like you're coming down with something." Kaname's mother had put down her iron and was gazing at her daughter with a critical eye.

"Oh, I'm fine, Mom. Just, uh, just didn't sleep well last night."

"I thought I heard you tossing and turning," her father said, glancing up at his papers. Kaname hoped she wasn't blushing; what else had they heard?

"Do you feel sick?"

"No, not sick. Just kinda lightheaded, actually."

"Well, we were invited to a University cocktail dinner tonight, but you should stay in if that's the case. I don't want you getting sick." Kaname's mother agreed.

"I'll make you a good dinner and then you can take a bath and go to bed when we leave. Unless you'd rather one of us stay behind."

"I will," Kenta volunteered.

"You, young, man, will be attending," his father replied sternly. "You could absorb a lot from this dinner and I'd say you need it. Besides, Kaname needs to rest, not babysit."

"I'll be fine," Kaname assured her parents. "You go and have fun and tell everyone I said hello."

An hour later, the other three members of the Kururugi family departed (Kenta with some bad grace) and Kaname was left by herself to eat some of her mother's beef stew in the empty apartment.

"I wonder what the others are doing tonight," Kaname wondered aloud. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Sesshomaru…

"Wait, wait! What am I thinking!" Kaname hastily popped a chunk of beef in her mouth and chewed it viciously. It was bed enough having Sesshomaru creep into her dreams; she didn't need him in her head when she was awake. And yet, she couldn't help it…

No, no more. Kaname finished her stew and washed her dishes in the sink. She was going to do just what her parents had suggested: take a hot bath and get into bed.

Entering the bathroom, Kaname poured hot water and lavender scented bubble bath into the huge round tub and slowly underdressed. The steam from the water made her bare skin turn pink and despite the heat, Kaname shuddered. Turning off the water, the girl slid into the hot bath and laid back, closing her eyes. The lavender-scented steam was soothing, but Kaname kept expecting to see a handsome figure come striding through the mist to slip into the water with her.

Kaname dunked her head, hoping to clear her mind. Instead, the heat just added to the feeling of desire and her whole body began to tingle. Great, just great.

There was no denying it. She, Kaname Kururgi, master of the Shikigami, desired the demon Lord Sesshomaru.


	3. Surprise Encounter

**Ch. 3: Surprise Meeting**

_My, inspiration for this fic was long in coming, but here it is and in time for a holiday too! Enjoy, everyone!_

There! It was there! Her sweet, heady scent; Sesshomaru would know it anywhere! Ahh, how interesting. The demon lord allowed the ghost of a smile to flit across his face; perhaps persuading the girl to mate with him would not be so difficult after all. Her scent indicated that she would probably be more… _willing _than usual.

He would soon find out.  
>******************************************************************************************************<p>

Kaname eased herself out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her hair and another one around her body. Sitting at the edge of the tub, she watched the lavender scented water swirl around her feet as she stirred them around. The hot water was making her heart beat faster than usual and a brief hiatus from her bath would help. Taking deep breaths, Kaname could feel her heart rate slow, but not by much. The bath had done the exact opposite of soothing her.

_Heavy steam clouding the air, a heated mattress cradling her bare body, Kaname felt like she was floating. Reclining on the silk sheets, she felt her body trembling, almost aching with lust. She needed relief, needed to be fulfilled, needed…_

_Needed him._

"_Kaname," his voice called._

"_My lord," she murmured, not sure if it was really herself who was speaking._

"_Ah, my lovely Kaname," Sesshomaru breathed striding through the steam, his eyes alight with-_

"Ahh, Kaname, dressed to receive me, are you?"

Kaname yelped, jerked back to reality by, oddly enough, the subject of her fantasy. She couldn't believe her eyes, but there he was, standing in her bathroom surrounded by the clouds of steam. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose.

"Hmmm, lavender." He looked back at Kaname, a small smile on his face. "It suits you."

"What… how… you..? Sesshomaru?" Kaname hoped it was the hot bath that was making her feel dizzy.

"Indeed it is. I've been looking for you, Kaname."

Kaname gasped in spite of herself. Acutely aware of her near-nakedness, she drew the towel closer against her. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I doubt that cloth of yours would stop me if I wanted to ravish you, Kaname. Unless that's what you want?"

"St-stay away!" Kaname shrieked. She tried to summon her Shikigami and was pleased when she felt the familiar tingle across her skin.

"Now, now, none of that." Sesshomaru approached his quarry, holding his hands- both hands she noted- up. "I have no intention of harming you at all. He sat down next to her, pausing to stare the full bathtub. "A cleansing ritual? You are wise to keep your power strong."

"I'm taking a bath! So, if you don't mind, I'm not exactly-"

"Oh, I think you look lovely." With a smirk, Sesshomaru reached out and swept a few stray hairs off Kaname's forehead. "And I promise, I will do nothing to you that you do not wish for."

"How can you say that? You broke in her while I was-"

"I merely came to call on you. I have missed you."

"Like I should believe that!" Kaname hoped he couldn't see her blush.

"Believe or do not. That is entirely up to you. But I do know that you've been feeling unfilled as of late." Shesshomaru had to hold back a grin as Kaname's face flushed as red as his brother's fire rat robe.

"I… I…"

"You are a Shikigami wielder. You have more power than most mortals and you will hold a greater understanding of the world because of it. Humans will bore you." Sesshomaru leaned in closer to her. "Demons will not."

Kaname was silent. It was true that since returning from the Feudal Era that her friends' gossip about who was going out with who had ceased to interest her. It all just seemed so petty; they were only in middle school, after all. It wasn't like her friends were about to get married or anything.

More often than not, now, she found herself bored. Her friends wanted to talk about boys and the boys she talked to just seemed so gangly and awkward, hardly the specimens of manhood unlike the one who was currently sitting right next to-

No! No, she couldn't be thinking about this now! She was practically naked in front of a a man- a _demon -_ and she hadn't done anything except blush and stammer. Was she mad? She should-

Sesshomaru laid hand on Kaname's bare shoulder, his claws lightly tracing her flesh. Kaname gasped and looked up at him.

"I thought so. You've become something more than the humans around you. You seek something greater, something that only I can give you."

"I…" What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she say anything? Sesshomaru's hand trailed up and cupped her chin. "You… please…"

"Please what, Kaname? You only need ask." Sesshomaru's face was close to hers, his hand holding her face steady. His other hand traced the base of her neck, then suddenly dipped lower, his claws grazing her breasts through her towel. Kaname gasped, but didn't pull away; she lacked the willpower.

"You need only ask," Shesshomaru repeated as he caressed her, his hand slipping through the towel's fold to touch skin. His claws brushed against her breasts, then slid down, down across her stomach, down across her thighs, down toward-

"No!" Kaname jerked away, despite her body screaming for more. "Don't touch me!"

"Oh no?"

"No! What do you think I am?"

"I think you're a maiden who could use the touch of a male. Besides," Sesshomaru pointed out, "if it's not my touch you crave, then why not employ your Shikigami to send me away? Even I would have to put up quite a struggle against your power."

Kaname sat stock still, gasping for air. Why _hadn't _she used her power? She had been incapacitated before and that hadn't stopped her from using her Shikigami to send attackers away. What was going on?

Sesshomaru stood, towering over her. "Despite your obvious arousal, I shall keep my promise. I will engage in no further advances and I shall not take you until you are willing." He leaned down, touching her face again. "But know this, Kaname Kururugi, you _will _be willing in due time."

Before she could protest, Sesshomaru leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her brow.

"Enjoy your bath, my lady." In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Kaname sat stock still, dazed and with a head spinning from Sesshomaru's touch. Her brow tingled in reaction to his kiss while her… well, _other places _felt as though they were being heated over an open flame. Dropping her towels, Kaname slid back into the tub, her legs slightly spread to relieve the tension.

_When you're willing _Sesshomaru had said. Well, her body might be willing, but _she _was not, than you very much. In fact, she might not ever be willing to be with lord Sesshomaru!

Kaname bit her lip, shuddering despite the heat. Who was she kidding? Sesshomaru was the sole object of her desire, but how could she be with him? He was a demon and one from a time long past! She was a human from the present day with a life and future here. No, no! This couldn't be.

But she wanted it to be. And more than anything, Kaname wanted to feel Sesshomaru's touch again and, this time, far more intimately.


End file.
